Envy & Impurity
by ChaseStorm
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano have a secret that most of their friends don't know and they want to keep it that way. It wasn't like they weren't proud of themselves. They just didn't need any unwanted drama. Little did they know that there well known name would lead to the biggest conflict of their lives. Contains Prumano, Spamano, Gerita, Itacest, Pruita and Germano and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It wasn't as if we asked for this life. We just ended up finding ourselves walking down this road. None of our friends knew. No one in our family knew either. They thought that we just worked at a simple family restaurant. But how could they even believe such a thing? Haven't they seen the absolutely gorgeous house we live in? It is quite pathetic that they actually believe us.

Feliciano was the one who thought of the idea. I objected at first. Because . . .well, why would I want to do such a thing? But he begged and pleaded. He said it wouldn't be that bad and that if we wanted to keep living in a home and stay off the streets we needed the money. I couldn't argue with that. But what really god my attention was that our food choices would be very limited if we didn't catch up on bills and such.

So, after about two months of pondering the idea I finally agreed. I was a bit nervous about it. But if Feliciano was so willing to do it then so could I. I wasn't going to letting my little brother surpass me dammit.

That is how we ended up standing in front of a building with the word Ember on it. That was the name of the building. If you are wondering what kind of building it is I can tell you easily . . . it was a strip/night club. We walked in and looked around. It was crowded. Full of both men and women.

This nightclub was a LGBT friendly club. Feliciano chose this club because he is bi and very open about it. I am bi as well, but I refuse to admit it. But here I could hit on all the men I wanted because no one knew me here. Me and Feliciano walked up to the bartender and asked for the manager. When asked why Feliciano happily shouted with all his enthusiasm that we wanted to work there.

I blushed brightly at how he said it. The way he said it implied a lot. Thankfully no one was really paying attention that night. He looked at us a moment before nodding and walking off. I glared at Feli and he just stuck his tongue out at me. He is used to my unfriendly personality.

The bartender came back and gave us each a drink. I took it all too eagerly and almost downed it all then and there. Feliciano just sipped on it slowly. You could clearly see who the nervous one there was. It was obviously not me bastard.

It took about forty minutes until the manager came. Let me tell you I was not pleased at all. I say none of my friends know that I went down this path. But I do not consider Francis my friend. When I saw him and his perverted face I turned immediately to leave. Unfortunately Feliciano can be very strong if he wants to be. He grabbed my arm with a lot of force.

"Hoh hoh hoh. What is it we have here? Two cute little Italians have come to work for moi? Are you wanting to serve drinks?" He asked. I opened my mouth to reply. To agree obviously because I did not want to do what Feliciano wanted to do in a building that pervert owned. Sadly Feli beat me to the punch.

"Nope! We want to strip~!" he shouted happily as he smiled. My eyes went wide as I blushed. The look on the French bastard's face was not a good sign. He was obviously very happy and thinking very inappropriate thoughts. I groaned as he eyed us up and down.

"Well you don't even have to ask! We would love to have you here!" He said. And by we he obviously meant himself. "There are quite a few people here who have a twins fetish. I know you two aren't twins but you look it enough to pass as twins." He said.

I was already regretting agreeing to this decision with Feliciano. But there was no way that I could say no to him. He always makes that stupid face and I always end up saying yes. It wasn't long before we were taken to the back room and asked a few questions. Like: What would our stage names be? What kind of clothes/ costumes would we prefer? Were there any type of clients we wanted specifically?

The name Envy was decided for me by Feliciano. Feli chose Impurity. That was just part of it. That was when we were onstage, that was the name of our show. Our names off stage were different. I was cinnamon. Don't ask why. And Feli was Honey. Our clothing options were many. Dresses were thrown in there because Feli loves cross dressing, but that is a secret that only I (and now Francis know). We wear short shorts and sexy tops with thigh high socks. We wear suits with fedoras. School uniforms, both male and female. It always changed. We even wore military attire. As for clients, well. . .we both said beautiful people. We didn't care as long as they were hott.

That is how we became strippers. And well known ones at that. People would even talk about us at different clubs. People would come from all over the place just to see us. After about a year or so we were used to the job. In fact. . .we loved it. We embraced it. We did things you wouldn't dream of. But, nevertheless, we kept it a secret. Even Francis told no one. But I think he just wanted to keep the sight to himself.

** I hope you enjoyed. This is only chapter 1. There will be a lot more to come. Please leave comments if you wish. **


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke up in the morning I wanted to crawl back into bed immediately. I was way too tired. If you know me well enough then you know to leave me the fuck alone in the morning. It was only nine thirty in the morning. But I had to get ready to go to work. For some reason me and Feliciano had been working early shifts. They usually lasted anywhere from three to seven at night.

As soon as I got up I grabbed a cup of coffee. Feliciano was already doing the same. He wasn't one to be in a good mood in the morning either, but he wasn't as bad as me. We knew not to confront each other so early. After I drank my delicious cup of coffee I showered and we were off to work.

The drive to Ember was long as always. We didn't work to close to our hometown in case our friends decided they wanted to go out. I say our friends, but I mean Feliciano's friends. I didn't have friends. Unless you wanted to count Antonio, but I hated the bastard.

France walked over to us as soon as we got there. He wanted us to get ready immediately. Our outfits for the day were already picked out. When I walked into my own dressing room I sat down with a smirk. My outfit consisted of a fedora with a red ribbon, a black dress shirt, a red tie and red jeans with a belt. I left my shirt unbuttoned and my tie lose. I didn't button my pants either. Buckling my belt around my ass instead of my hips.

I liked to tease. I loved the thought of all eyes on me. Wanting oh so badly to touch but not being able to. That was of course, unless you could pay the right price. We gave the occasional lap dance and such. It wasn't such a bad thing.

When I walked out to meet my brother I scoffed. His outfit being a black dress shirt, a blue tie and blue pants with a belt. He had his shirt half way buttoned as to not show off too much skin. He wore his pants and belt normally. His tie only a little bit loosened. He may have loved the idea of stripping, but he liked to look decent beforehand.

"Man, you were the one who wanted to be a stripper in the first place. Shouldn't you flaunt it a little bit more? We will get more money that way." I said in a harsh tone. It wasn't like we were short on money anymore. I just wanted to keep it that way.

Feliciano stuck his tongue out. "Nope~! You are just too easy Lovi~. I want to make them want me for what they have yet to see." He said with a smile. There was a little sparkle in his eyes. That sparkle was the same one that always got us into trouble as kids. It meant that we were sure to have fun though. It also meant that Feli had an idea.

We were soon interrupted by the sudden groping of our asses by Francis. I cussed him out and punched him in the arm as hard as I could, but I was not phased. Neither was he by the punch. He did it every time we were on shift. "Shows about to start boys." He said with a serious tone.

We took our places on stage as per usual. Music of sex and nights out played with rhythmic beats and we danced around those poles as if we owned the place. Because to us in that moment we did. Half of the time we forgot the crowd was actually there. So many hands, both women and men, tried to grope us numerous times. But they never succeeded unless it was to slide money down our pants. Most of the men, though not many of the women, took this as a chance to cop a feel. We didn't resist. But if there was no money we didn't get too close.

Feliciano walked up to me as the music kept going. He pulled me close as we started to dance on one another. This always drove the people crazy. This always made it so that we doubled in our profits. We helped each other strip until we were down to out small black boxers. And not boy boxers. The small, short girl "boxers". Otherwise known as boy shorts. We got closer and our lips were mere inches apart when the music stopped, stopping us as well. We heard a few groans and protests.

After our act was over we went to counting out money. We made quite a bit in only an hour. That was how long our shows usually were. After that we did lap dances if requested and served drinks. This was always done in the outfit of the day. We no longer stripped after that point. So, we looked exactly as we did before we step foot on stage.

This was our life day to day unless it was our day off. Neither of us were particularly bothered by it at all. We got money, free drinks and could flirt with anyone we wanted to. What else more did we need? Nothing that I could think of.

"So, how much money did we make today?" Feliciano asked. He sounded a bit bored of the subject. But I could say I honestly was too. But I could still see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Well $104 from stripping. And $360 from tips and lap dances. We had a lot of requests today." I said. It was true. We didn't normally get too many requests to give lap dances because they come here to see us stip. I made a face. "Why is that?"

Feliciano grinned. This was it. This was the reason his eyes had the sparkle. He leaned forward and got close to me. "It was because of the almost kiss. It turned so many of those perverts on. I didn't know it would work so well!" He said happily. He was practically over joyed.

I gasped and scoffed. Backing away from him. "Yeah! Wh-what the hell was th-that?! I…I almost punched you!" I yelled. It was really unexpected. When he was so close during the act I almost fainted. I didn't expect such a thing from my little brother.

Feliciano sighed loudly. But he smirked nonetheless. "You see fratello…I'm so bored of simply stripping for money." That one sentence changed everything.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't know how much those simple words would change everything. They seemed innocent enough when he had said them. I thought maybe he had gotten tired of working at Ember. It seemed reasonable enough. Maybe he wanted to something else that was a little less dirty. I couldn't really say that I felt the same though. I hated to admit it but I loved working there. I just felt so in control when I was there.

But when the look on his face changed to one with a hidden lust I was startled. But I was also very curious. I glared at him a bit. "What do you mean you are bored you bastard! This whole thing was your idea you know!" I growled. Though it was false anger.

Feliciano laughed lightly. He touched my shoulder. "Fratello! Calm down. .I am simply saying that I want to do a bit more than strip." He said with a grin that did not seem to suit his face. It would suit me better than him.

I rolled my eyes at this statement. He was being ridiculous. What more could we do at Ember besides strip and gives lap dances? Seriously what was his brother thinking? "Whatever it is that you are planning you can count me out. I have a feeling I wouldn't like it." I grumbled. I was curious to know. But I had a bad feeling.

Feliciano just shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Fine." He said as he walked away. He clearly looked a bit disappointed. 'Fratello is such a stick in the mud.' Feli thought to himself.

The next day when we worked a short three hour shift I was confused. They day started off like every other day. We got dressed and Feliciano was very pleased with the out that day. I had a simple brown long sleeved dress with a red ribbon, bloomer type pants, tights and black girly dress shoes. Feli got a pink dress with an apron and tights with dress shoes. He wore a pink bow in his hair and we also had cat ears and tails.

The show went on as usual. We danced up on each other like we always did. But Feliciano didn't get close to kissing me this time. I was kind of relived about that. But what threw me off was after the show. We took our usual lap dance requests, but instead of serving drinks with me afterwards Feli disappeared into a small room.

I desperately wanted to go and see why he was in there. I had a really bad feeling. But I couldn't stop working. I had to keep serving drinks. I was called over to a table that had a very handsome man sitting with a group of younger boys and girls.

I smirked a bit as I saw his eyes on me. But when I got there I rolled my eyes. "What the hell can I get you bastard?" I asked the man. Every customer was aware of my attitude. They call me if that is what they like. Otherwise my brother serves them.

The man smirked and chuckled a bit. He looked at me with lusty eyes and I shuddered. I hated that look. Yet, I liked it at the same time. "You can give me that hott ass of yours." He said.

I sighed a bit. "The requests for lap dances already ended. So, unless—"I started to say, but I was rudely interrupted.

"No, no, no. That is not what I mean. I meant that I want to fuck you." He said.

I started at him with wide eyes. This guy had to be joking right? What kind of sick fucking joke was this? What kind of shit was this asshole trying to pull?! "Excuse me?" I said. I was clearly pissed off.

The man gave him a questioning look. He laughed and looked amused. "Sex. You do that don't you?" He laughed again as if he thought I was playing dumb. "If it is the price you are concerned about don't worry. I have plenty of money." He said.

I stared at him for a moment before I sapped him harshly. "What kind of person do you think I am?! I do NOT have sex for money. So you can go FUCK yourself!" I yelled angrily. As I started to walk away I was stopped by someone harshly grabbing my wrist. I turned to find the man glaring at me. "Let. Me. Go." I growled.

The man didn't listen as he punched me roughly. As I was disoriented he had managed to drag me into a small and secluded room. When I came to my senses I tried to get away. Of course this lead to a very heated fight. Punches were thrown and heads were slammed into walls. In the end I found myself laying on the bed that was in the room with the man straddling me. He had me pinned down as he started to attack me with his mouth and free hand.

Thankfully the man did not get the chance to go any further. Francis had managed to get the door unlocked since his key had been stolen by the man. The man was taken away by the police. To say that I was shaken up would be an understatement.

When I told Francis that I would need some time off of work he didn't argue with me. Feliciano gave me a look off pity but his eyes were filled with anger. He didn't like the fact that someone had tried to force me to have sex with them. But he didn't take off any time work.

I asked him to take the time off with me. But he simply smiled and shook his head. Saying that someone had to bring in the money. But something told me that money isn't what was keeping him there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this chapter is not going to be in Lovino's POV because I thought I would give my readers an inside look on Feliciano's thoughts. So here it goes. **

_~Feliciano's POV~_

When I woke up the morning after the incident the first thing I did was go and check on Lovino. Honestly the thought of him almost being raped pissed me off. I don't get pissed off very often. So, everyone should now just how big of a deal this was.

"Fratello?" I called in a fake cheerful voice as I peered my head into Lovino's bedroom. Of course he was awake. I was noon after all. He looked over at me with his usual scowl.

"What do you want Feli? Don't you have to go to work?" He spat out. I knew he was upset about me going to work, but I needed to go. He just wouldn't understand.

I pouted a bit as I tackled him into a hug. "Ve~ Don't be so mean Fratello!" I whined. "I don't leave for a little while now. So spend time with me~" I wanted to go and make some pasta. I knew that cooking was something that cheered Lovino up. Even if he didn't want to admit it.

Lovino growled and tried to push me off of him. "Stop it with your hug therapy already! I will spend time with you bastardo! So, get off!" He yelled. I laughed cheerfully and jumped off the bed.

"Yayyy~ Let's go make some pasta!" I sang with joy. I really love pasta. It is the most delicious food in the whole entire world! Don't let anyone fool you. I dashed out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Of course Lovino followed slowly. He grumbled and complained the whole way there. But, I know that he was happy to be cooking.

He knew that it was a dream of Lovino's to open up his own restaurant and serve people from all over the world. But he had never even tried to make his dream a reality. It would take years of schooling, a lot of money and plenty of patience. Unfortunately all that fratello had was money.

After breakfast was eaten and I watched some television with Lovino I left for work. It was going to be a bit lonely without fratello. What would the show be like without him. Well to put it simply it was quite boring, but he still got quite a lot of money for being the only "twin" on stage.

But making it through the painfully boring and lonely show was completely worth it. After doing his usual lap dances he gave Francis a curt nod and went into the room he was oh so familiar with. He had been going there a lot longer than Lovino knew. He had only seen him disappear just yesterday. But it actually happened quite a lot.

Inside the small but luxurious room was a regular customer. He had other customers as well. But none of them came here as much as him. It wasn't like he was the only one here who gave out this service. Just one of the few. Of course this got him special perks. But those weren't important.

He walked into the room with a bottle of Champaign and two glasses. He sat on the bed and waited for the other to come out of the bathroom. He was no doubt getting himself together. He was a gentleman after all. And a gentleman always liked to look presentable. So, while he waited he stripped down and got into a robe, Pouring the drinks for him and his guest.

Soon the blonde haired man came out in a similar robe. His hair brushed out neatly. His eyeliner just subtle enough to almost not be noticed. He walked over and took the glass that I had offered to him. "Ve~ Back for more Arthur?" I said teasingly.

The British man scoffed. He really did get embarrassed too easily. Just like his fratello. "Well it isn't like I have anything better to do." He said as he took a drink. To others this may have been very offensive. But I just smiled and drank quietly.

How long have I been having sex with this man? I believe it had been about six months now. The funny thing is . . . Arthur was a well-known stripper as well. They kept each other's secret though. Of course this meant Arthur knew about Lovino as well. But, he wouldn't dare say anything.

We chatted about random things as we drank. We never just went right on to sex like others would. After a couple drinks we found ourselves making out. Lips ravaging one another. Tongues deep into the other's mouth. Robes were removed and touches were everywhere. Soft and gentle turning rough and hard. Nails digging into flesh. Teeth bit into flesh. Hands clumsily jerked the other off. Fingers intruded the soft wet entrance. Soon replaced with England throbbing member.

Breathes turned into pants and moans. Screams of pleasure as his curl was tugged. It was never ending pleasure. It could have gone on for hours, but sadly time was limited. This was only for pleasure. Only for sex and money. So, when the clock struck time to clock out the spell was broken. Because this wasn't love. It was simply lust.


End file.
